Love Has No Barrier
by Business Doge
Summary: *The sequel to Determined Love (Charisk)* *Please read that before this* Frisk and Chara have finally freed everyone in the Underground, and are trying to adjust to their new life on the Surface. What adventures will the Surface hold for them? (With plenty of fun stuff to come!) Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Ignore the "Chapter One" on the menu. This is the short Prologue. I can't get it to say Prologue for some reason. Anyways, onto the chapter..

* * *

Five months have passed since the barrier to the Underground had been broken. Monsters have made their presence in the world, and have moved all around. When they had first arrived, people were scared, confused, and angry. No one knew why these strange creatures were walking around on the Surface.

Immediately, Asgore and Toriel were elected to the ambassadors for the monsters. Over the span of three months, they met with many world leaders, took part in countless interviews, and introduced monsters to the world.

Over the next two months, countries had already started to make adjustments for both monster and human necessities. Monsters attended school with humans, they worked along side each other, monsters owned their own businesses, monster food was sold at groceries stores, and even the history of monsters and humans were taught once more.

Many humans had come to see that monsters were nice and friendly. Many, in fact, were rather popular.  
Mettaton, Napstablook, and Shyren were currently rising fast on a world wide scale as a top performance music group. Napstablook and Shyren worked on and released stand alone albums whenever Mettaton worked on movies or TV shows. Being an entertainment robot, born to be a star, he was built for all types of talents, making him well known and loved quickly.

Frisk and Chara currently lived with Sans and Papyrus in a large house Sans achieved by "winning" a contest. The girls had asked Asgore and Toriel not to tell the world that they freed the monsters, as they didn't want to be hounded by paparazzi, the news, or even random people on the streets.  
After escaping the Underground, the girls had been living comfortably, going out on occasion. Chara, not being keen on interacting with humans, did not want to leave their house often, to Frisk's dismay. Frisk, being the naturally curious, wants to go explore the world, but she refuses to do it without Chara, drawing the girls to an impasse.

Chara felt bad about not leaving the house with Frisk, but could never find the will to leave. She wanted to experience new things with Frisk, and, on occasion, Frisk would coax her into leaving, but more than not, she stayed home, watching TV.

Both Sans and Papyrus have jobs now. Papyrus owned an Italian restaurant which was known for it's spaghetti, which had a strange after-taste to it that no one could describe. Papyrus enjoys his job, and personally delivers every meal to every customer, greeting them with a large smile, a can-do attitude, and a loud: "HELLO HUMAN!"

Sans worked in construction. He used his magical powers to help, mostly, and even the Gaster Blasters help. He doesn't mind his job, but enjoys staying home and sleeping, or going to Grillby's: Still Burning. (Grillbz restaurant on the Surface) Together with Papyrus, the skele-bros make plenty of money.

Alphys and Undyne lived together in a large house, where their basement has been turned into a laboratory for Alphys. Undyne had been recognized for her strength, and leadership skills rather quickly by government officials. Soon, she had been offered a job as an FBI agent, undergoing training immediately.

Alphys however, was recognized for her feats in science, and works with top scientists around the world. Currently, working on a project that lets monster SOULS become as strong as Humans. She still watches anime, and obsesses over manga, and Mew Mew Kissie Cutie. Her and Undyne attend Comic-Cons and A-Cons often, making many friends.

Muffet owns a chain of bakery's around different countries, selling Spider and Human based goods. So far, life has been good, for Humans and monsters alike. But with all good things, there must be some bad, and for the monsters, there is.

A small organization, calling themselves the "Anti-Monsters" have made their negative opinions on monsters well known. Their group grows slowly in numbers, and constantly threat monster-kind on live television, but have never actually caused any harm to any monster. Many of their members where masks, and try to change their voice, making it seem as if they want to hide their identities from other Humans.

Toriel has made several public announcements about the Anti-Monsters, but, being the naturally caring and kind type, she only asks of them to be peaceful and see that monsters are good and kind. Never making any type of rude, rash, or harmful comment towards them.

For now, it is mostly peaceful for everyone world wide. The initial excitement of monsters moving to the Surface seems to be dying down, as most are getting well adjusted to everything.

* * *

Hey guys!

SO! This is just the prologue of the new book! I just wanted to make this as a background for what was happening. So, I think I have most of it down.

I'm sorry if the prologue may disappoint you, because you wanted actual story, but I really felt like a background chapter would be important! You don't have to worry too much though! Chapter 1 will be posted soon!

I hope you enjoyed! LOVE YOU GUYS!


	2. Chapter 1: A New Life

It was an early spring morning. Birds were singing, flowers were blooming, on mornings like these, people like Frisk enjoyed the outside. She sat alone, as no one was awake other than Papyrus, but he was making breakfast.

The air was cool, and relaxing. The sky was clear, the trees made a calming rustle, the grass danced rhythmically with the gentle wind, and the sun was rising over the small hills across the Skele-bro's house. A truly beautiful morning, worthy of even the Great Papyrus. Frisk giggled at the funny thought.  
Laying on the grass, staring into the sky, Frisk was at peace. Ever since her adventure with Chara through the Underground, her new life on the Surface was much calmer and laid back. Secretly, she missed the thrill of an adventure, seeing new things, meeting new people, creating new experiences, and enjoying her time with Chara, the love of her life. She could still spend time with Chara, but she never wanted to leave the house. While it was disappointing, Frisk didn't really mind. She would convince her every now and again to leave, anyways.

Frisk heard the door open and close, and the sound of someone walking towards her, but she didn't move, and instead, closed her eyes, with a faint grin across her face.

"you went outside just to take a nap?" Sans said, looking at Frisk laying in the grass. He grinned slightly wider noticing that Frisk was grinning in her "sleep". "heh. and here i thought i was the only one who still smiled as they slept."

Frisk giggled, and sat up, looking over to Sans, who was already sitting next to her.

"mornin' kiddo." He said.

"Morning lazy-bones." Frisk smiled.

"heh. i can't argue with that." Sans said, looking around at the scenery. Yellow flowers spotted their rather large backyard, moving slowly with the wind, along with the grass. He stared at the sun, peeking just barely over the hills in the distance. No matter how many times he had seen it before, and felt its warmth on his bones, he couldn't get enough.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself." Frisk said, seeing Sans space out.

"huh? oh yeah. well, ya know me. i'm a **bone** -ified sun watcher."

"That doesn't even make sense!" Frisk said, trying not to giggle, even at the not-so-well-put-together pun.

"ya got me." Sans said, sarcastically putting his hands up, like he was caught red handed. " **tibia** honest, i thought you'd laugh anyway."

"You wish." Frisk said, sticking her tongue out. "Say." She said, thinking of something. "Why did you come out here anyway?"

"oh yeah. must have forgot. papyrus says breakfast is ready. he told me to come get you." Sans got up, took a shortcut ten feet to the door, and opened it, walking in.

Frisk got up and followed after, looking up to the window to the top left of the house, wondering if Chara was still sleeping. She normally slept later than everyone else, only occasionally waking early for unknown reasons.

Walking into the house, Frisk was greeted by the mouth watering scent of bacon and waffles. She could smell the faint vanilla coming from the waffles, and the strong bacon-y smell, trying to mask the waffle-y smell.

Lately, Papyrus had been cooking new, non spaghetti, items, as he discovered a cookbook from a local library, who let him keep it free of charge, after Sans had talked to them privately.  
The kitchen was to the direct left, as you walked through the front door, with bone-ropes hanging from the doorway leading to it. They made little clacking noises as you walked though them, or brushed them to the side, which Frisk always enjoyed.

To the right, the living room, complete with a large couch, stretching far across the room, so all the members of the house could sit on it comfortably. It looked like a giant sideways "L" across the large room, as it took a ninety degree turn towards the back of the room. In front of the couch was a seventy-two inch flat screen TV, complete with an entertainment center, containing two of the newest gaming consoles, and two speakers. Behind the couch, was a small walkway that lead to the stairs, which led to Frisk and Chara's room to the left, Sans' room to the right, and the upstairs bathroom towards the left, near the center.

The skele-bros weren't too keen on decor, and had a few shelves here and there, with pictures of all their friends and loved ones, and one vase, in a corner of the living room, with no particular reason for being there.

Papyrus was in the kitchen, making more bacon in his pan, when he saw Frisk. He looked over and smiled wide. "FRISK! FOOD IS READY, AND I AM MAKING SOME EXTRA BACON STRIPS! COULD YOU GO WAKE THE OTHER HUMAN AND TELL THEM AS WELL? THEY WOULDN'T WANT TO MISS BREAKFAST, AFTER ALL, IT IS THE MOST IMPORTANT MEAL OF THE DAY!" He placed some more bacon on a plate, already full of bacon.

"Yeah, I'll be right back!" Frisk said, walking upstairs.

Chara was sitting in her bed, staring out the window at the end of the room. The sun was rising, filtering light throughout her room, disturbing her sleep. She realized she must of forgot to close the window curtains, and sighed. She looked at the alarm clock next to her. 7:18.

"So early.." She said, her voice still trying to wake up as well.

Suddenly, she heard a knock on the door, making her jump slightly. The door cracked open, and her favorite person popped in, closing the door behind her.

"Morning beautiful." Chara said, smiling.

"You're awake?" Frisk asked, confused.

"Yeah.. It was too bright." She said, pointing towards the window. "I couldn't sleep."

Frisk looked over, noticing the window was still uncovered by its curtains. "Oh, I did that." Frisk said, blankly.

"Ugh.. Frisk. You know I like the room dark when I'm sleeping!" Chara said, obviously annoyed.

"Sorry! I forgot."

"Well, looks like you're gonna have to make it up to me." Chara said, looking at Frisk with a "you know what I mean" look.

"And how would I do that?" Frisk said, with a sarcastic tone of voice.

"Come here and find out." Chara said, winking. She opened the blanket she was snuggled up in, as an invite for Frisk.

Frisk smiled, and walked over to Chara, and crawled with her in bed, hugging her, as Chara wrapped the blanket around them. She rose her head to kiss Chara on the cheek, before resting back on Chara's shoulder.

"I was thinking a little more than that." Chara said, an evil grin spreading across her face. Before Frisk could say anything, Chara hugged Frisk, and pushed her down on her back, Chara laying on top of her.

"Well, if this is what you wanted, you should've just said so." Frisk said, smiling and blushing.

Chara gave Frisk a warm smile, before leaning down and kissing her.

Frisk didn't hesitate kissing Chara back, forgetting the reason she came upstairs in the first place. She melted into the kiss, using her free hand to run through Chara's hair.

Chara ran her hand along Frisk's waist, and up her body, sending goosebumps all over Frisk from the gentle touch. She began to kiss Frisk harder, as a sign she wanted more.

Frisk moved her face so Chara wasn't in contact with her lips anymore, teasing Chara.

Chara didn't mind, however, and began to kiss Frisk's cheek over and over, before moving to her neck. She kissed her softly, and slowly, enjoying herself.  
Frisk was enjoying herself as well, letting out small moans as Chara's kisses got more aggressive. She smiled, and continued to run her hand through Chara's hair, gripping whenever Chara took a step further and bit her neck.

Chara bit Frisk forcefully, a hunger growing within her, making her want more.

Frisk let out a gasp at the sudden bite. "Chara.. be gentle.." She said.

Chara lifted her head, looking Frisk in the eye. "Sorry. I guess I got carried away."

"I never said s-stop.." Frisk said, blushing.

Chara's evil grin flashed again, and she moved back to Frisk's neck, kissing and sucking. Frisk was letting out small moans of pleasure as Chara continued to work on Frisk's neck.

Frisk was holding onto Chara's back before long, holding on to her with the little strength she could muster. Her body felt like it was going to shut down, and let Chara have her way completely.

Chara started to move back up Frisk's neck, moving to her cheek, and eventually, finding her tender lips. Frisk welcomed her kiss, and immediately licked Chara's lips. She loved the taste of her.

Chara felt Frisk's tongue brush against her lips, and she instantly became hungrier.  
She wanted more and more.

Chara stuck her tongue is Frisk's mouth quickly, making Frisk let out a small gasp, but she held tight, and let Chara enter her mouth. They licked each other's tongues. Their lips became wet, as the session intensified.

Frisk dug her nails into Chara with some pressure, but not enough to hurt. Chara enjoyed this, strangely.

Chara ran her hand up and down Frisk's waist, using the tips of her fingers to make the touch more enjoyable.

The kiss became more passionate. The girls were engulfed in each other's embrace. They loved the other's taste and gentle touch. Both girls started to release louder moans as they kissed harder, and faster. Neither were concerned with anything outside of their little bubble. Both of them were only concerned with one thing: each other.

 ***knock*  
**  
But nobody came.

 ***knock knock*  
**  
No one heard.

The door to Chara's room opened slowly. Making a small creaking sound as it opened.

"hey, are you two up here?" a familiar voice was heard.

Chara became wide eyed as she heard the voice. She released herself from Frisk, and looked up, and her face becoming redder than a tomato.  
"paps sent me to-" Sans said, stopping, as he realized what he was seeing.

Chara was on top of Frisk, her face facing Sans with a shocked expression. She looked scared, nervous, and embarrassed all at once.

Frisk opened her eyes, noticing Chara not kissing her anymore and looked over to see Sans, standing in the doorway, his grin shrunk almost completely. She suddenly jumped up, knocking Chara over on the bed. "SANS!" She yelled.

"i uh... didn't know you two were... i'll uh... get going..." Sans said, walking quickly out of the room, slamming the door.

Both the girls were red in the face. Frisk looked over to Chara. "Um. That was awkward!" She said, letting out a nervous, half-hearted laugh.

"Um... yeah.." Chara said, trying to calm down. Her heart was beating intensely. "I can't believe he saw us.."

Frisk got out of Chara's bed, and went to the bathroom in her room, to adjust herself. Her hair was messy from the session, and she needed to make sure she looked presentable. "Chara, you should probably get dressed as well! Papyrus made breakfast."

When Frisk had finished, she walked out of Chara's room, blowing her a kiss as she left.

Chara sat in her bed for awhile, trying to calm herself. She went into her bathroom, and made herself look somewhat presentable, as she didn't care all too much, and put on brown shorts with a green striped shirt. She walked downstairs and joined the bros and Frisk at the kitchen table.

"WOWIE YOU TWO, WHAT TOOK SO LONG?" Papyrus asked, shoving a waffle in his face. As he chewed it, it slowly dissipated into nothing, as when any monster eats food. They don't digest food, it just disappears with magic. Frisk always found that interesting.

"yea you two. what did take so long." Sans said, drinking some ketchup. His grin was still shrunk.

"Chara had something to show me." Frisk said quickly.

"WHAT DID YOU SHOW HER?"

"Um.." Chara said, not actually having an answer.

Before she could answer, a loud whistling could be heard.

"OH THE TEA IS READY!" Papyrus said, jumping up to grab it.

"you coulda just said: occupied, or somethin' and i woulda gone away." Sans said, not looking either girl in the eye.

"Didn't hear you." Chara said nonchalantly, biting into some bacon.

After breakfast, Sans decided he had seen enough for a day, and went to sleep on the couch, causing Papyrus to yell at him, but to no prevail. Papyrus decided to go to town to pick up some groceries after deciding to leave Sans alone. The girls went upstairs, to Chara's room.

For awhile, they sat on Chara's bed, cuddling and watching the MTT news. Much like the humans, monster's had their own news channel for all things monster related.  
"GOOD MORNING BEAUTIES!" Mettaton yelled, grabbing a microphone. Now a days, he was rarely ever seen in his "normal" form, as he, and most other humans, preferred his EX form. Alphys recently upgraded his battery to last months at a time, with a recharge rate of only two days, as he bragged on his latest interview with human sensation talk show host Ellen.

"Today, on this special MTT report, I, Mettaton, will be hosting it myself, rather than the normal crew!" A round of applause could be heard. Behind Mettaton, was a giant glass wall with thousands of fans behind it screaming Mettaton's name. "Big things to come in the monster world, beauties! So many events in so many different areas!"

He started to list off various countries who would be hosting several parties, gatherings, events, and specials. None were close to the girl's current location though.  
"And, one more, very special place to me, hosting a grand party in honor of our freedom, my current home town of Goldcrest! As all had been settled with the humans and monster's and peace has been found, what better time for a grand party!" Mettaton said, seeming very excited.

Currently, the girls and the Skele-bros have been living in the outskirts of Goldcrest, enjoying the hills outside of the large city. Mettaton had a house built in town upon hearing the girls living there, now taking permanent residence in the city. Of course, he still traveled the world often, but still considers this place home.

"If you live near, or just want to visit, you better plan to stay for this three day event!" Mettaton said, posing for no reason. "In exactly two weeks, this once in a lifetime event will start, so get-"

Frisk looked up excitedly, and turned off the TV, and looked at Chara. "Chara! We have to go! It's close to us, and it is in celebration of everything we worked so hard for!"

Chara saw how excited Frisk was, and honestly, she wanted to go as well. It looked exciting. "Sure. Why not?" She said.

"Wow! Really? No objections?" Frisk asked, more surprised than happy.

"Yeah sure. You are _always_ complaining I don't get out enough." Chara said, rolling her eyes.  
"Because you don't!" Frisk giggled.

"So, I'll go with you. And I promise I'll get out more often too."

"Oh yeah?" Frisk said, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Well, I can change my mind if you'd like." Chara said, grinning.

Frisk hugged Chara tight. "No! I'm happy with this! I'm so excited!"

The girls sat with each other for some time, the TV not on, but they were fine with it. They enjoyed each other's presence more anyways.  
Frisk couldn't stop thinking about the party, and all the exciting things she and Chara could do together. She was so happy that Chara was willing to leave the house, and was already planning out dates in her head.

Chara sat on the bed, Frisk holding her tight, smiling. She was thinking about possible things she could d with Frisk, as she had seen on television. She wondered if any of that stuff actually happened in real life. She didn't know much, and she wanted to find out more about the world, and make Frisk happy. It was hard for her though. She thinks about terrible things humans could do, and it always makes her anxious. But, somehow, today, she found the will within herself to tell Frisk she'd leave the house, and that was a promise she was going to keep.

 _Two weeks before the party..._

* * *

Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! So uh. Yeah.. very late. I'm so so so so sorry.. Some things came up that... well, I couldn't write. I don't feel like talking about them.

Well! Chapter 1 finally, right? Also, if you are confused about the "two weeks before the party" thing at the end, it is just a marker. I will lead up to the party with filler (maybe story) chapters days at a time. (maybe 2-4, dunno.)

So! Comment what you want during the fillers! (Soul Touching. Siiiiiiiin. Fluff. Certain things you want to see happen, I dunno! Anything! but don't cross a line...)

Hope you enjoyed! LOVE YOU GUYS!


	3. Chapter 2: New Experiences

*Warning, guys. This chapter _WILL_ have sin/smut/sex. So, if that bothers you, DO **NOT** READ it! BUT. It will start with a date, leading up to it. Anywho, on to the chapter...*

* * *

On a relaxing day, one may sit down, listen to music, read a book, or sleep. Others may go out into the world and enjoy what it has to offer, or grab a bite to eat. These kind of people include Frisk. Like most days, she gets up early to watch the sunrise with Papyrus and Sans, and then proceeds to talk to Chara. On nice days, Chara may agree to accompany Frisk outside and tend to the flowers, and even more uncommon, will she agree to join in on an activity outside of the house. Perhaps, however, it is even rarer that Chara is the one who insists to leave the house.

"Come on, Frisk!" Chara pleads. "You are the one who wanted me to start doing stuff with you anyways!"

"Yeah, you're right, but today I just want to stay inside." Frisk said, pulling her blanket over her head.

Chara gets up off her knees and stares at Frisk, wondering what could be wrong with her. She starts to grin widely, and yanks off the blanket covering Frisk.

Frisk groans and looks at the grinning Chara with a disapproving stare. "Charrraaaa... why?" She says.

"Come on," Chara says, still grinning. "You might as well take advantage of this special offer while it lasts! And for the amazing price of _just_ your unyielding co-operation, you can't say no!" She said, making a bad impression of a TV salesperson.

Frisk tries to hide her smile, and turns her face away. "I'm not buying what you're selling!"

Chara saw the smile before Frisk could hide it. She climbs on the bed next to Frisk, getting closer to her, before hugging her waist and getting close to her ear. "Why not?" She whispers.

"I helped Papyrus out in his restaurant all day yesterday, and now I'm tired!" Frisk said, still smiling, but unwilling to move.

"What if I promise you a..." Chara thought for a moment. " _special reward_ if you go out with my today?"

Frisk blushed. "What kind of reward?"

Chara leaned close to Frisk, giving her a quick kiss. "You'll have to wait and see! Besides, just think of this as a date."

Frisk considered the offer for a moment, and than realized what Chara was offering. There was no way she would turn down a date with Chara. She smiled. "Is that special offer still available?"

"All day." Chara said.

Frisk sits up, making Chara release her hold, and stretches.

Chara gets up, and heads towards the door. "I'll be down stairs whenever you're ready. Dress casual!" She said as she walked out.

Frisk smiled, and got off the bed. Walking over to her closet, she considers going back to bed, but wipes that thought from her mind. She picked out her clothes. As far as casual goes, her favorite thing to wear is her purple striped shirt and brown shorts. She went to the bathroom, applied some makeup, and fixed her bed head, and walked out. She had to make sure she looked great for her date, and secretly wished Chara cared as much for her appearance as she did. Honestly, though, Chara had more of a "natural beauty" look to her, with her always rosy cheeks and glistening crimson eyes.

Grabbing a few things, she finally made her way down stairs to the awaiting Chara sitting on the couch with Sans.

"It's about time you-" Chara said, looking Frisk up and down. "W-wow... you look amazing Frisk... I mean! You always look amazing, but now you look even better! Um, wait.. is that rude?" Chara said nervously.

Frisk smiled, extremely flattered. "Don't worry, Chara, I'm not offended. Thank you!"

"wowza frisk. special occasion today?" Sans said, looking at Frisk too.

"Chara didn't tell you? We're going on a date!" Frisk said, excitedly.

"chara is actually leaving the house? who woulda thought." Sans said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I know, but I'm actually the one who suggested it today!" Chara said, proudly.

"well now i know i'm dreaming." Sans said.

Chara got up off the couch and walked over to Frisk, grabbing her hand. "Are you ready?" She said excitedly.

Frisk smiled. "I sure am. Let's get going!"

"heya, wait you two." Sans said, standing up. "do you have money?"

"Yeah, of course." Chara said, annoyed.

"alrighty. well, you two have a ton of fun. a skele- **ton**." Sans said, laughing as he fell back on the couch, seeming to pass out instantly.

The girls both exchanged "can you believe this guy?" glances, and headed out the door.

Seeing as the day was clear, and the temperature was nice and mild, the two decided to walk to the bus stop an entire mile away from their house. Neither minded however, as the sights to see around the walk were worth it.

Frisk had no clue where they were supposed to go today, and tried multiple times to extract the information out of Chara, to no avail.

Chara, on the other hand, had (most of) the day planned out, and was already excited for what lay ahead. For quite some time, she has been keeping up with current events in her city, and everything coming and going. Such as concerts, traveling carnivals, celebrity signings, and special movie screenings. While she rarely attended them, she enjoyed keeping up with everything. Today, she planned to check out the Museum of Monster History first, as a nostalgic reminder of their old journey. Following with dinner at Vulkin's Steakhouse. Secretly, Chara had been planning this for a whole month, and saved money until she could treat Frisk.

Arriving at the bus stop, the girls were pleasantly surprised to see a bus driving around the corner.

"Alright, no wait time!" Chara said, putting a fist in the air.

The two boarded the bus, Chara told the man the street name they were looking for, paid him, and sat down.

Frisk leaned on Chara's shoulder, as Chara stared out the window, enjoying the view. After awhile, she used her fingers to imitate a small person running along side the bus, jumping over obstacles, running faster and slower, and having a good time.

Frisk noticed this, and giggled slightly, but watched Chara. This entertained them both until their eventual stop, which Chara recognized immediately, pulling her away from her imaginary running friend, as she excitedly got up, and she and Frisk got off the bus.

Chara looked around at all the buildings surrounding her, somewhat mesmerized by the city view. She had never seen buildings so large before. Pulling herself away from her trance, Frisk tugged her hand.

"Well, any particular reason we are here?" Frisk asked.

Chara looked ahead of Frisk, and saw a street sign that read: "MH Museum - 1 mile". She pointed towards it, and Frisk looked at it, and smiled widely.

"Oh, Chara! I've been wanting to check this out! Let's get going!" Frisk said, pulling on Chara, as she starting fast walking towards the direction of the museum.

Arriving at the museum, Chara handed the receptionist their pre-bought tickets, and walked inside with Frisk.  
The museum was fairly large, two stories tall. Directly as you walk in is an elevator leading to the second floor. To the left, a Gift Shop and restrooms, and to the right, a hallway leading to the first exhibit room. Properly labeled: "In The Beginning".

Obviously not wanting to head upstairs immediately, the girls headed towards the exhibit.

Walking in, it was obvious that today was somewhat busy, with a large, but not cramped, amount of people, to Chara's dismay.

"It's okay, they won't hurt you. I won't even let them talk to you, or touch you." Frisk said quietly to Chara, who was gripping her arm tightly.

Chara relaxed her grip slightly. "Thank you, Frisk."

The room contained many ancient relics, artifacts, and other findings from an age long forgotten. These old remains were about as old as humanity itself, if not older. It is believed Monster ancestors were around before humans, and eventually interacted with ancient humans.

Frisk continued to read the information, found on the walls, and signs throughout the room, while Chara mostly looked at the artifacts and pictures, sometimes reading, if she was interested enough.

After reading more about the origins of monsters, the girls continued to the next part: "A Monstrous War".

Depicting scenes of bloodshed, anger, misery, distraught, and many horrible things, the walls were lined with pictures and paintings made by both humans and monsters. The beginning of the war, starting with human distrust in the monsters, after generations of peace. Leading with an massive war. The humans with their naturally powerful SOULS, easily outmatched even the most powerful of monster magic. When humans come together to reach a similar goal, no matter evil or good, their SOULS all resonate as one, and become more powerful than could ever be imagined. Monsters, with their dwindling numbers, and faith, grew only weaker, and were almost entirely wiped out by humans. Their dust scattered throughout the Earth, giving life everywhere it went, unknowing to the humans. After a successful FIGHT, the humans trapped what was left of the monsters in the Underground using magic, setting a spell they felt could never be broken by monsters. A large barrier, keeping them all trapped, with the only possible way for freedom being to obtain seven human SOULS.

The exhibit was hard for Chara to look at. Every time she looked at the images, she felt a burning hatred for every one in the room, besides Frisk. She wanted all the humans to pay for what they had done to monsters. Luckily, Frisk already was aware of the situation Chara was in, and quickly left the exhibit, and calmed her down, with much coaxing of Chocolate and kisses.

"Can we leave, Frisk? This wasn't such a good idea after all." Chara said sadly.

"If you feel like you have to, then we can." Frisk smiled, understandingly.

Taking Frisk's hand, Chara walked out of the museum, and started walking on the street, admiring the sights quietly.

"Frisk.." Chara said, looking at a street post.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry we couldn't view the whole museum. I really wanted to, but.."

"It's okay Char-"

"But it's not okay! I can't even last through a museum exhibit! I can't do it!" Chara started to yell.

Frisk pulled Chara in close, hugging tightly. "It's fine Chara, I promise. You didn't make my day any worse. I'm just so happy you decided to come out with me in the first place."

"You mean it..?"

"I do." Frisk smiled, and kissed Chara's forehead gently.

Chara released herself from Frisk's grasp, and started to walk again looking at the ground, Frisk following.

"So." Frisk said, after some silence. "Did you have any other plans for today? It's only 6:00."

Chara looked up, and beamed. "I do actually! We have reservations!"

"Is that so? Where? Grillby's?" Frisk said, grinning.

"Actually, ye of little faith, we are going to Vulkin's Steakhouse!" Chara said proudly.

This caught Frisk off guard, and she wondered how Chara would have ever obtained the money, but decided, on Chara's behalf, to not question it.

"Wow. I've heard amazing things about that place." Frisk said, smiling.

Together, the girls walked to their destination, as it was only a mile away from the museum, and neither felt like hailing a cab for a mile long trip.

It was a pleasant day, so the walk wasn't bad. As the sun was just beginning to set, the sky only grew a slight shade of orange, and the air became somewhat cooler. A gentle breeze starting to form. The sights and sounds of the downtown area was mystifying to the girls. Crowds of people walked up and down the sidewalks, people selling things on the streets yelling for customers to stop by, people dressed up in strange outfits for no reason, and even monsters could be seen all around.

Upon arrival to the steakhouse, Frisk couldn't help but notice the not-so-breathtaking building. It was a regular brown building with three stories, with large windows, tinted dark, placed all around. It had a large black sign in cursive that read: Vulkin's Steakhouse. Vallet drivers were placed along the entrance of the building, along with a Knight Knight, in a black tux, rather than a suit of armor.

The girls walked up to the Knight Knight, who stopped them.

"Reservations?" He spoke softly.

"Um.. Chara and Frisk." Chara said, slightly nervous.

The Knight Knight opened a large book on a pedestal next to him, and searched for the girls' names. They were on the "Special Guest" list, and Knight Knight turned around a looked at them. "Ah. I remember you two... follow me." He said

He led the girls to the third floor, on a glass elevator, and took them to a table in the back of the room, next to a large window, giving a full view of the downtown area. The room itself, was not bland as the outside, in fact, it was exactly what you would expect from a high esteemed establishment. A large chandelier hung from the middle of the room, illuminating most of the room, the floors had the same look as the ground in the CORE; futuristic, with lights flowing through them, but the floor was black, with white light coursing through, rather than the blue and white colors found in the CORE. The wallpaper was black as well, with small patterns in gold across, that resembled the Delta Rune. The tables were all located near the windows, and were all tables for two, aside from one, which seated up to six. Music played from speakers on the roof, and gave a more relaxing feel to the already nice area. There was only one other group upstairs at the moment, a family of Vulkins. Presumably the owner's family.

The girls sat down at their designated table, and the Knight Knight bowed and wished them a "Good Night", and walked off.

The two admired the view together, and agreed it was even more beautiful than walking along the street. For awhile they checked their menus, and decided what they wanted, and continued to stare out the window.

"Welcome to my place!" said a voice.

The girls looked over, and saw a Vulkin, holding a small notepad. "Greetings." Chara said.

"You own this place?" Frisk asked.

"Sure do. And I make sure to take every one of my special guests orders myself! And don't worry, I already know you both. You two SAVED us all! When Chara called and placed reservations for you two, I was _delighted_ to hear!" The Vulkin said proudly.

Chara looked at the Vulkin. He had a scar right on his chest. Her eyes grew wide as she realized. "I am so sorry! I didn't mean it! Please forgive me!" Her breathing became heavy.

Frisk looked at the Vulkin to see what Chara's problem was and realized the same thing. This was the monster Chara attacked in the Underground, thinking it was Sans.

"Calm down, Chara." Vulkin said. "It's in the past. Whenever I went to Alphys to get patched up because of my wound, she told me all about what happened. Sure, I was a little scared at first, but after awhile, I learned that you and Frisk were the ones who SAVED us all, and I instantly forgave you. We Vulkins are very warm hearted, so don't worry about it."

Chara sniffled, and wiped her tears away. "Thank you."

"Anyways, what would you two like to eat?" The monster continued.

"A 12 ounce Sirloin for me, medium rare with a loaded potato." Chara said.

"I'll take the 12 ounce Ribeye, medium rare as well with a side salad." Frisk said.

"Alrighty! Anything to drink?" Vulkin said, before either girl could answer, he spoke again. "Oh wait! I'll surprise you. I'll be right back with you meal, and drink!" He ran off excitedly.

The girls sat for some time, talking about any random thing, waiting for their meals. They were having a good time, listening to the calm music, telling stories, and staring at each other. After around twenty minutes, Vulkin came back around with their meals. He smiled as he placed their plates next to them, admiring his own work.

"Enjoy you two!" He said. "And, to make this even better, I brought out my finest wine, properly named: " _Monstre_ _Gratuit_."

"Oh! Well, I don't know if I can afford steaks _and_ wine!" Chara said.

"Your entire meal is free of charge, you two! Think of this as a thank you, for everything."

Neither girl knew how to react. "W-wow.. Thank you so much Vulkin!" Frisk spoke up.

He smiled. "You girls enjoy. See ya!" He bounced off happily.

The two sat and ate their meal. The taste of the steaks was incredible, and they enjoyed every last, succulent bite. The steaks were cooked to perfection, slightly crispy on the edges, with a pink-ish middle. The steaks were not tough or hard to chew, and exploded with flavor.

The wine, having a particularly "crisp" feeling, as Frisk said, leaving small tingles across their tongues as they drank. A particularly sweet wine, tasting of a mix of berries, yet the alcohol balanced the sweet drink perfectly, adding the needed bitter taste to bring harmony with the sweetness.

After their meal, the girls thanked Vulkin, left the steakhouse, and called a cab to their home. Frisk was slightly buzzed from the wine, but not drunk. Chara, however, was a heavy drinker surprisingly, and was only slightly affected by the alcohol. Her rosy cheeks were extra rosy, however, as a small sign of change.

When they got home, they noticed all the lights were off. Sans was snoring on the couch, and was most likely there all day, whereas Papyrus was asleep in his room upstairs. It was 10:00, the time the skele-bros normally slept. (Even though Sans slept all day anyways.)

The girls snuck quietly up the stairs, taking careful steps on the wooden floor, but not as careful when they reached the second floor, which had carpeting. Going into their room, and turning on the lampshade, shutting the door behind them.

Chara began to change out of her clothes, making Frisk blush slightly, but she has seen Chara undress before, so this wasn't her first experience.

"So Frisk.." Chara began.

"What is it?" Frisk said, not looking directly at her lover.

"Remember that... _reward_ I was talking about earlier today?" Chara said with an evil smirk.

"Hmm.. nope. I don't know what you're referring to." Frisk lied with a straight face.

Chara walked over slowly to Frisk, only in her underwear, and put her finger to Frisk's mouth, dragging it slowly down. "Are you sure?"

Frisk found herself blushing hard. Chara had never acted this way before... at least.. not so sudden. Was the alcohol affecting her more than she let on? Although, Frisk didn't mind this sudden change of behavior. In fact, she found it very... hot. The skele-bros were asleep anyways...

Chara took Frisk's hand and led her to the bed, turning her over, and pushing her down, then laying on top of her, starting a kiss.

It didn't take long for Frisk to start kissing back, and wanting more herself.

Chara pulled away, smiling. "I take it you remember now?"

Frisk smiled. "Oh, I think it's coming back to me. Maybe a few more... _reminders_?" She said sweetly.

Chara placed her mouth back on Frisk's, letting the kissing grow more passionate and intense, before easily slipping her tongue in Frisk's mouth. She loved the taste of her lover, and could never get enough. Everytime she and her darling Frisk would be this close, she never wanted it to stop, and would do anything to make the feeling last forever. However, this wasn't the only thing she was planning tonight. She released herself from Frisk, and began to move down to her neck.

Frisk knew where this was headed, and griped Chara slightly, preparing herself for her favorite neck kisses.

Chara was already an expert at pleasing Frisk with neck kisses, and immediately worked her was to Frisk's pleasure spot, near the crook of her neck. She kissed and bit around the area, teasing Frisk, before finally working on it. She kissed, gently, but bit her harder, sending tingles all throughout Frisk's body. Chara felt Frisk scratch her back a little, and heard Frisk's moans of pleasure. This caused her to want more. She began to take Frisk's clothes off, with her lover offering no resistance.

Frisk could feel Chara taking her clothes off, and it turned her on. She rarely had this level of intimacy with Chara, as they never had the privacy, but tonight, she was ready. She wanted Chara more than anything, and she would let Chara do whatever she wanted. Her body belonged to Chara. Frisk couldn't tell if it was the wine make her feel this way, but she didn't care, she only cared about one thing at the moment: Chara.

Throwing Frisk's clothes to the side, leaving only her panties, Chara began to kiss lower, reaching Frisk's breast. She knew Frisk was sensitive here, and kissed and sucked gently. She moved her mouth over Frisk's right breast, and began to lick her nipple, making Frisk moan slowly, enjoying herself. She began to experiment, and gently bit Frisk's nipple, causing Frisk to gasp and let out a sharp moan in pleasure.

"That... kinda hurt... but I liked it.." Frisk said, breathing harder.

Chara took that as a "go ahead" to keep working on Frisk's breasts.

She took her time, making sure Frisk got all the pleasure she could get. She kissed softly, and sucked gently, taking small, yet forceful bites, becoming slightly more aggressive as Frisk moaned louder. She scratched Chara's back harder, not sure as to what else to do.

"M-more.." Frisk said, involuntarily, the pleasure now taking over.

Chara moved lower, leaving a trail of kisses towards Frisk's crotch. Her pink lace panties was the only barrier in Chara's way to Frisk's full beauty, and she'd be dammed if she let another barrier stand in her way. Chara slid Frisk's underwear off of her, using her mouth to make it sexier, and threw them across the room as well.

Frisk blushed harder, as she felt Chara's hungry stare on her. "St-stop staring... do something..." Frisk said.

"You are gorgeous, Frisk." Chara said, admiring the full figure of her lover.

Frisk gave a small smile, and spread her legs slightly wider, as a sign of allowance.

Chara took her opportunity and began slowly. She placed her hand on Frisk's entrance, and began to rub her, back and forth. She could feel that Frisk was already wet, and ready for more, but she rubbed her more, enjoying Frisk's every moan. She began to feel her other hand slowly move towards her own underwear, as she rubbed herself.

She began to take it a step further, and stuck her middle finger inside of Frisk, making her yelp loudly.

"Yes.." Frisk moaned, as Chara slid her finger in and out. "More."

Chara slid another finger inside, and began to rub the inside of Frisk using a "come here" motion.

Frisk was writhing in her bed, arching her back slightly, and biting her hand, as she had nothing else. She couldn't function with this level of pleasure coursing throughout her entire body. She was panting and begging Chara for more, moaning loudly, and she didn't care who would hear her.

"Chara.. I think.." Frisk said, but couldn't continue.

Chara decided to take it another step, and slip her fingers out of Frisk, licking her fingers clean. The taste of Frisk was indescribable.

She wanted more of it.

Without hesitation, she moved her mouth to Frisk's vagina, and began to lick her up and down, using her whole tongue at first. Frisk basically screamed with pleasure at the new feeling.

Using just the tip of tongue, Chara gained more precision and licked Frisk in specific spots, taking more time on spots where Frisk moaned louder, even trying to suck softly, but she never bit her, as it could hurt, and she only wanted Frisk to feel pleasure. She could taste Frisk, and her desire grew more and more, as she rubbed herself more, even sticking her fingers inside herself, causing her to moan and even let out hot breaths onto Frisk.

"Chara... I'm nearing..." Frisk panted.

Chara stuck her tongue inside of Frisk, and began to move it around. She loved this as much as kissing Frisk.  
Frisk was panting and moaning louder than before, and she couldn't believe what she was feeling. Suddenly, as Chara continued to lick and stick her fingers inside her, Frisk felt a wave of pleasure crash over her, as she felt an orgasm. She twitched, and arched her back hard, calling out Chara's name loudly. She could feel herself tighten around Chara's fingers.

Chara could tell Frisk had finally came, and released herself from her lover, and stopped. She licked her fingers clean once more, getting her last taste for the evening.

Frisk was still breathing heavily on the bed, and was half glad Chara stopped. She couldn't take anymore, but at the same time, never wanted it to stop.

Chara crawled next to Frisk in their bed, and let out a sigh, as she was tired, yet still aroused.

"Chara.." Frisk said.

"Yes?"

"I love you... so much..." Frisk said.

"I love you too, Frisk. I hope you enjoyed your reward." Chara said, grinning.

"I loved it... so much." Frisk breathed out.

After a short while of laying together in exhaustion, they eventually found the strength to get re-dressed in sleeping garments, and laid back down together.

The girls had an amazing day together, and a truly exciting conclusion to their day for them both. They fell asleep quickly together.

One Week, Five Days before the party...

* * *

Heeeeyyyyy guys! Yup. Long time to wait for this chapter I know, I know, I KNOW. Sorry! My laptop charger stopped working completely, and I had no way to write! but hey! It's all good now, and I'm so excited to write more! I've recently gotten a new computer to write on, so it's all good! But, again... I am SO SO SO SORRY for the MONTH long wait... No excuses... BUT!

I had a lot of fun writing this... siiiin.

But I do need feedback. Was it good? I've never wrote this kind of material before, and I had fun, yes, but I have no clue if I rushed it, or if its good, or if it makes sense! You guys need to tell me so when I decide to write another one, it can be better!

Anywho, I reaaaaalllly hope you all enjoyed! This was a huuuuge request by ALL YOU SINNERS, and I'm glad to deliver!

LOVE YOU GUYS SOOO MUCH!


	4. Chapter 3: An Outing

Waking up, Chara noticed a particular feeling.

 _Emptiness.  
_  
The room and the bed she was in both felt terribly empty without Frisk in them. Without her, Chara had nobody to cuddle with.

She looked at the clock. 11:42. Pretty early by Chara's standards.

Frisk, however, had woken up hours ago, and tried to stay in bed with Chara, but soon got bored and crawled out. She learned Chara wasn't the most exciting person asleep.

Chara groaned as she lazily got up out of bed, or in this case, fell over on the ground, with her blanket half covering her in a poor attempt to move. She lay there for only a minute or so, before sighing and getting up. She walked over to her bathroom, and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Greetings." She spoke to her reflection. "I am... okay today. And I will have a good day." She said, halfheartedly. She felt a small pain in her chest, but took a deep breath, subsiding it. "Time to go see my favorite person." She spoke again, this time, with a smile, honest and true.

In a sudden rush, she ran out of the bathroom, and opened her closet. She stared for some time, until she decided on a plain black t-shirt, with a skull on the middle. She got some khaki shorts, and looked at herself in the closet mirror. Figuring she looked fine, she walked downstairs, and was greeted by the familiar smell of Papyrus' (famous) spaghetti.

She smiled to herself, as she heard the bag of bones already yelling to himself in the kitchen about how this was his best batch yet.

Walking to the living room, she saw Sans lying on the couch, with a plate of spaghetti on his stomach, and a fork in his... eye socket.

"Why is there a fork in your eye, Sans." Chara said disappointed.

" **fork** you, bukko. i didn't feel like holdin' it, so i placed it here." Sans said, raising his head slightly.

"Doesn't that... hurt?"

"meh." Sans said, sitting up, and placing his plate on the table, along with his fork.

Chara couldn't help but smile, and she sat down next to him, stretching her feet out on the table.

Sans got comfortable and started to close his eyes. "whatcha' want, chara?" He said, yawning.

"Nothing. I can't seem to find Frisk. Know where she is per chance?" Chara said, staring into the ceiling.

"nah. i haven't seen her since she left an hour ago." Sans said, nonchalantly.

"An hour? Did she say where she was going?"

"nope. just left, didn't even say bye. weird, eh? but i wouldn't worry bout' it."

Chara looked at the door, as if Frisk was going to walk through at any moment, but, sadly, she did not.

"BROTHER!" Papyrus said, entering the room. "I AM ALREADY THINKING ABOUT DINNER, AND I THINK I SHOULD MAKE MORE PASTA! WHAT DO YOU SUGGEST?"

Sans flopped on the couch for no reason. "heh. i dunno, pap. the **pasta** -bilities are endless."

Chara chuckled.

"SANS! I DO NOT HAVE TIME FOR YOUR RIDICULOUS PUNS!" Papyrus said, face palming.

"sorry. but at this point, it's become a daily **rotini**."

"SANS!"

"one today, another **tomato**."

"SANS IF YOU DON'T STOP I WILL HAVE TO STOP YOU MYSELF."

"whoops. guess i'm running out of **thyme**."

Papyrus yelled some incoherent noise, and started to stomp towards Sans. Meanwhile, Chara was giggling like crazy at the brother's antics.

"uh oh, i better spa **ghet** ti out of here." Sans said, his permanent smile, as wide as ever.

Papyrus picked up his brother, and held him above his head, as if he was going to throw him. "THIS IS YOUR FINAL WARNING FROM, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"

"pap. heh. you're getting angry **fusilli** reasons."

"NYEEEEEEHHHHHHHH!" Papyrus screamed as he threw Sans into the nearest trashcan, with up most accuracy. "NOW THAT IS SETTLED. HUMAN!" Papyrus said, turning towards Chara. "WOULD YOU LIKE TO PICK A DINNER OPTION?"

Chara grinned, and looked at Sans, who's head was poking out of the trash. She winked, and Sans smiled wide.

"Well Papyrus.." Chara began.

"WHY DO I GET THE TERRIBLE FEELING YOU ARE ABOUT TO-" Papyrus said to himself.

"With, **olive** those options, I don't know if I can pick just one!" Chara snickered, while Sans laughed in the trash.

"OH MY GOD! I'VE HAD IT WITH BOTH OF YOU! I'M GOING OUT!" Papyrus said, putting on Chara's knitted scarf, and a fedora Sans bought him. He walked out the door, and slammed it upon leaving.

"i guess we **rattled his bones**." Sans said, chuckling, while getting out of the garbage.

"When will he be back?" Chara asked.

"i'd say before dark. he gets cranky without a bed time story." Sans walked back over to the couch, and flopped back on, closing his eyes. "oh yeah. frisk is at the park waiting for you." Sans said, with a large smile.

"WHAT!" Chara yelled. "Why didn't you tell me this _when I asked you_?!"

"meh. must've slipped my mind." Sans said.

"Ugh. You're dead, comedian." Chara said, getting up, and walking upstairs, while Sans laughed to himself in the background.

Chara wasn't sure what to grab, so she put on her heart locket, got her phone, and fixed her hair. She decided to call Frisk.

* * *

 ** _*Ring Ring*_**  
Frisk checked her Caller I.D.  
 _Chara is calling._

Frisk answered the call, with a very calm: "Morning Sleepy."

"I didn't just wake up."

"Oh. Well, didn't Sans tell you where I was?" Frisk said, getting slightly offended Chara wasn't already at the park.

"No. I asked him, and he said you went out and would be back. And then his brother came in, and he started telling puns again."

"Well, do you know where I am?"

"Yeah, he told me _10 minutes_ later that you were waiting for me. I swear I'm gonna kill him."

Frisk laughed to herself. "Well, just come to the big hill in the park. It's very quiet today."

"Be there soon. Love you." Chara said, hanging up.

Frisk sighed, with a warm feeling in her heart. "I love you too." She said out loud.

She had arrived at the park 20 minutes prior to Chara's phone call, and set up a blanket under a shaded tree. It was a gorgeous day out, with clear skies, and pleasant weather. Frisk noticed how lately, the weather had not been anything but pleasant, but of course, she had no problem with this, as she loved being outside.

As she sat waiting for Chara, she thought about her morning, to pass the time.

* * *

Frisk awoke to the sound of clattering pots. She looked over to Chara, who was still resting peacefully. Her mouth was slightly open, and her cheeks were rosy. "She must be having a nice dream." Frisk said quietly to herself.

Looking over at the clock, Frisk noticed she actually slept in today.

10:30 A.M.

She was surprised she slept in, but at the same time, she remembered why she was so sleepy in the first place. Chara had taken all her energy the night before. The thought of it made Frisk smile wide. Chara must have been tired after all of that as well. She decided not to wake Chara, and slipped out of the bed they shared. She walked over to her closet, and picked out a white floral pattern shirt, with some short jean shorts, and walked over to the bathroom.

Looking at herself in the mirror, she smiled. "Today I'm gonna surprise Chara! It's gonna be a good day!" She said, enthusiastically.

She applied some makeup, fixed her hair to it's normal- non frizzy- state, and headed downstairs to see the Skele-bros.

The noise had subsided, and was replaced by Papyrus humming to himself a familiar tune, whilst he stirred his spaghetti.

Frisk walked into the kitchen to say good morning.

"GOOD MORNING FRISK! YOU ARE UP LATE TODAY." Papyrus said.

"Oh, Chara and I stayed out a little late on our date, so we were tired." Frisk said, telling half the truth.

"OH. OKAY! I AM DELIGHTED YOU TWO HAD SUCH FUN! ANYTHING PLANNED FOR TODAY?" He asked.

"Yes! I am going to surprise Chara with a picnic, but don't tell her!" Frisk said, grinning.

"THAT SOUNDS AMAZING! MAYBE SANS WILL WANT TO JOIN A PICNIC WITH ME!" Papyrus said, smiling. He was silent for a moment before saying, "WAIT FRISK! I HAVE A WONDERFUL IDEA... HERE!" He took out some cake slices from the fridge. "TAKE THESE! MASTER CHEF PAPYRUS MADE THEM HIMSELF AT MY RESTAURANT."

"Thank you so much Papyrus!" She stood on her tippy toes, and gave Papyrus a quick peck on the cheek bone, making him blush.

"HAVE FUN, FRISK!" He said, hugging Frisk tightly.

Frisk walked over to living room, with a large picnic basket in her hand. She placed silverware, napkins, and the cake inside. The cake was kept in a conveniently easy MTT Keep-Your-Food-Cool Storage container, so it would stay fresh for five hours.

As she opened the door, she called out: "Sans!"

"eh? oh, whatcha need, kid?" Sans said, looking up from the couch.

"Tell Chara whenever she wakes up to meet me at the park please. By the large hill. She'll know what you mean."

"oh, alrighty. see ya." Sans said, closing his eyes.

Frisk rolled her eyes, and smiled, walking out the door.

Her first destination was Muffet's, to grab some baked goods, and then to Brick's House, a local sandwich place, to grab some sandwiches and drinks for them.  
Frisk got on the bus and headed off.

* * *

"Frisk!" Chara called out, seeing her lover sitting on the hill.

Frisk turned around to see an excited Chara running towards her. She was wearing the black shirt with the skull Frisk had bought her online, which made Frisk smile.

Chara ran up to Frisk, and stopped, breathing slightly heavier from running, "h-hey... fisk.." She said, catching her breath.

"Hey Chara! I was thinking of you." Frisk winked.

Chara smiled and sat beside Frisk on the blanket. Her breathing started to level out again. "I'm sorry I'm so late. I would've been here sooner if Sans would've said something!" She said, looking annoyed.

"It's fine, Chara!" Frisk grinned. "I'm happy you're finally here."

The two sat for a moment, admiring at the gorgeous scenery.

The sun was out, and shining brightly on the park. The reason the girls loved this spot so much, was because of the small river directly in front of the hill. The sun's rays reflected off the crystal blue water, and made it glimmer and shine beautifully. The grass danced calmly with the breeze, while the tree leaves joined in on the slow dance from above. The area was calm, and only the sound of the flowing water, birds singing, and leaves dancing could be heard.

Chara broke the silence. "So, why are we here today, Frisk?"

Frisk was caught in a trance, staring ahead, not listening to the girl right next to her.

Chara noticed this, and flicked Frisk's ear, and received a yelp, along with an: "Ouch, what was that for!"

"You didn't answer my question."

Frisk made a "hmph" sound, and folded her arms, "Well, we _were_ going to have a picnic, but your rude behavior suggests you don't care much for the idea."

Chara tried to stifle a giggle. "Oh, great Frisk," She mocked. "I am severely sorry for my actions! Please forgive me, for I am not worthy!" She leaned over and kissed Frisk's cheek.

Frisk couldn't help but laugh, and push Chara's face away. "You goof! Alright, alright, I forgive thee."

"So, what have we got? I'm starving." Chara said, eyeing the picnic basket, her mouth already watering.

"Well, I picked up some donuts, cider, and spider croissants from Muffet's." Frisk replied, handing Chara some croissants. (Chara's personal favorite from Muffet)

"Anything else?" Chara said with a mouth full of croissant.

"Hold on, speedy." Frisk said, reaching lower into the basket. She pulled out some sandwiches. Chara eyed them in awe.

"Are those.." Chara started.

"Yup. Brick's House Sandwiches. And I got your favorite: Black Forest Ham, Smoked Turkey, Bacon, and Swiss, toasted on white bread." Frisk said.

Chara looked like she was going to explode from happiness. She loved those sandwiches more than anything... other than Frisk. And as an added bonus, Frisk got her favorite.

Frisk unwrapped the sandwiches, took out some plates and napkins, and the drinks.

Chara ate her sandwich gleefully, loving every last bite. She moved over, and leaned on Frisk's shoulder, relaxing a little, and taking slower bites. "Thank you, Frisk. This is perfect." She said.

The girls sat in silence once more, listening to the sounds of the park. Neither of them had to talk to enjoy the other's company, they just needed to be with one another to be happy.

After some time had past, the two had finished their sandwiches, and Frisk had even brought out the cake Papyrus made for them. It, being chocolate, was instantly devoured by Chara, with only one slice being offered to Frisk. However, Frisk knew this would happen, and bought herself some candy from Muffet's, as a back-up.

Chara, now full, and ready to pass out, laid her head on Frisk's lap, and stares up into her eyes. While they were under shade, her eyes sparkled still in the light ever so slightly, but enough to notice. Chara admired them. They were like doorways into Frisk's mind, they showed her past, her present, her future, her personality, all by just being there. Chara didn't know quite how to explain it, but staring into Frisk's eyes made her feel at peace.

Frisk stared just as intently into Chara, admiring every facial feature she had to offer. Her somehow-always-perfect chestnut hair, high cheekbones, soft face, naturally rosy cheeks, small, but luscious lips, a small nose, and her big, (although not "anime big", as Undyne would suggest) round, crimson eyes, that glistened with the light. Something about her eyes always made Frisk happy. Maybe it was the feeling you get when you stare at them, - the tingling one in your chest- or the unnatural, yet beautifully unique color. Frisk wasn't sure, but she loved them, and all of Chara's features, completely.

Chara sat up and placed her hand on Frisk's cheek, making her blush slightly. She pulled Frisk in for a kiss, which she gladly accepted.

"I really do love you, you know." Chara said, pulling away from the kiss.

"Of course I know, silly. I love you too." Frisk smiled, pulling Chara in for another kiss.

In the peaceful scenery, the pleasant noise of the park, and the sun high in the sky, sending warm light all throughout the girls' bodies, the moment could not have been more amazing.

Chara laid back down on Frisk's lap, and began talking about current events for monsters, as she was strangely proud of knowing the information, and wanted to show it off to Frisk.

Frisk listened, and played with Chara's hair at the same time, enjoying herself, while admiring the park view.

After some time of relaxing, and talking, more people began to fill up the park, making both the girls unhappy, so they decided to pack up and go home. Both agreeing the picnic was perfect, and was finished anyways, neither were disappointed going home.

Upon arrival at home, Chara noticed Papyrus' car was parked out front. "He must be home." She said.

"What do you mean? Where did he go?" Frisk questioned.

"Long story. Lots of puns." Chara said.

Frisk already had pieced the puzzle together at the word "puns". It wouldn't be the first time Papyrus had stormed out because of Sans' humor.

The girls walked in, to see... Sans cooking?

"heya you two. want some calzones?" Sans said, turning around, his eye sockets were replaced with two large pepperoni.

"What's with the pepperoni?" Chara asked.

"i thought i could use some **meat on my bones**." Sans chuckled. The girls both giggled. "was that a yes or no?" Sans asked, getting two plates ready.

"We just ate, but thank you Sans." Frisk said, still fairly full from earlier.

"Yeah, but hey, save me one. Those look amazing. I didn't know you knew how to cook." Chara said, walking over to inspect the calzones.

Frisk walked to the couch, and turned on the TV, switching to the MTT News to keep up with the updates for the grand party.

"lotta' thing you don't know bout' me kid." Sans said to Chara.

"Yeah, I guess so. Things you don't know about me either, pal." Chara said, winking.

Sans chuckled again. "heh. hey, sorry about earlier kiddo, with the uh, not tellin' you and all. i was just messing with ya." Sans said, sincerely.

Chara looked at Sans with a dead serious look, making him uncomfortable, before she smiled warmly. "No problem, Sans." She got close to him. "But I _will_ have my revenge for making me late to this date."

Sans smiled nervously, before saying with false confidence: "bring it on, kid. i can take whatever you've got."

"I hope you're ready for a war Sans." Chara said, walking upstairs. "... a _prank war_."

Sans sighed in relief. He wasn't sure what he expected, but at least it was a harmless prank war. Well... harmless might not be the word to describe it, but he was too lazy to think of an actual definition, so he rolled with it, and joined Frisk on the couch.

"if it's a prank war she wants." Sans thought to himself. "then it's a prank war she'll get." He opened up his jacket and pulled out a joy buzzer from his inside pocket. "hello, old friend. why don't we go get your ol' pal whoopie, and his wife, banana peel, and split?" He laughed to himself.

Frisk looked at Sans in confusion before deciding she didn't really care, and continued to watch the news.

 _One Week, Four Days before the party..._

* * *

Hey guys! Hope you liked this chapter! Just a filler date chapter! A little calm after THE STORM OF LAST CHAPTER!

Anywho! I hope you guys enjoyed! And I hope you like the idea of a prank war between the two! I thought it would be fun! They could bond more.

LOVE YOU GUYS!


	5. Chapter 4: A Different War

_"All is fair in love and war."_

The age old saying holds true. One must do what is necessary to win; whether it be foul play, rebellion, or a treaty of peace.

War is tragic.

War is brutal.

War is unforgiving.

However, the war that found itself within the town of Goldcrest, was far worse than any battle. For the war, locked between two long time rivals: Sans, the skeleton comic, and Chara, the fallen human, was no ordinary ordeal. This was...

 **A Prank War.**

* * *

Frisk awoke early in the morning, per usual, and looked at the clock on the wall.

8:36 A.M.

She laid her head back on Chara's chest, and sighed. She didn't want to leave the comfort of her lover, and the warmth of the blanket. She felt Chara's arms wrap around her back, as Chara unconsciously tried to pull Frisk closer to her.

"I'm not going anywhere... don't fret." Frisk said in a whisper, as she snuggled into Chara, closing her eyes and slowly returning to sleep.

* * *

Downstairs, Sans was awake, and fiddling with a small buzzer in his hand.

"heh. this ought' to work." Sans said to himself, while turning a screw with a small screwdriver.

He stood up, and placed the buzzer in his hoodie, for future use, and walked towards the door, but took a small shortcut to the kitchen, where Papyrus happened to be -as every morning- cooking.

"sup, bro?" Sans said, walking up behind his brother.

Papyrus turned around excitedly, with a wooden spoon in his hand, batter flew off the spoon in Papyrus' sudden rush. "BROTHER! WONDERFUL TO SEE YOU AWAKE SO EARLY! WHAT IS THE OCCASION?"

"nothin' much. just thought i'd go out for a little while. maybe go shopping." Sans said, as he scooped some batter on his bony finger and licked it off. "cookies?"

"NYEH HEH HEH! YOU'VE DISCOVERED MY SECRET!" Papyrus said, clearly proud of Sans' discovery. "FOR YOU SEE, MY DEAR BROTHER, THESE ARE NO ORDINARY COOKIES. THESE ARE MADE WITH LOVE AND CARE AND EXPERTISE BY MASTER CHEF PAPYRUS! USING ONLY THE FINEST FLOUR, GOURMET CHOCOLATE CHIPS, BROWN SUGAR, PERFECTLY SOFTENED BUTTER, POWDERED SODA, ONLY THE BEST BEST EGGS, FINE SUGAR, AND A PINCH OF SALT! MIXED TOGETHER BEAUTIFULLY TO FORM THE PERFECT BATTER!"

Sans had zoned out halfway through Papyrus' monologue, but still said: "you're so cool."

"OF COURSE I AM!" Papyrus said, happily.

"anyways. i'm gonna head to town for awhile. see a few people." Sans said, slipping on some casual shoes.

"I AM EXCITED YOU ARE FINALLY CHOOSING NOT TO BE LAZY! WHILE YOU'RE OUT, COULD YOU PICK UP SOME MILK? WE SEEM TO BE RUNNING OUT."

"heh. i'd be **udder** -ly pleased to pick some up." Sans said, chuckling softly.

"THANK YOU SA-" Papyrus said, before realizing the pun. "SANS YOU-"

However, Sans took a shortcut away before Papyrus could finish.

* * *

Chara awoke to a surprise.

 _Frisk was actually still in bed with her.  
_  
Of course, she didn't mind, in fact, she wished Frisk would sleep in more often, but the occasion was still rare. She smiled as she ran her fingers through Frisk's soft hair, playing with it, receiving small, quiet whimpers from a sleepy and happy Frisk.

Looking over at the clock, she noticed it was 11:56.

"Early.." Chara grumbled to herself, as to not wake Frisk. Lately, Chara had noticed she had been waking up much earlier than normal, and while it wasn't necessarily a bad thing, it wasn't particularly great either. On one hand, more time to spend with Frisk (and though not openly admittedly, Sans and Papyrus as well), but on the other, less sleep, which was a favorite activity of Chara.

She continued to play with Frisk's hair, remembering her time in Temmie Village. The Temmie there she had grown particularly attached to, Bob, was probably still out there. Chara wondered if he missed her as much as she missed him. In her random thought, she felt a rush of **Determination** course through her, to go out and search for Bob. Although, after realizing she couldn't, the rush went away.

"San..." Frisk mumbled in her sleep. She started to squeeze Chara. Slowly, her eyes opened.

"You slept in." Chara said, grinning.

"Cozy..." Frisk said tiredly.

"Well, not for long!" Chara said, unexpectedly getting out of bed.

Frisk plopped onto the bed, and opened her eyes fully. "You jerk." She said, before getting up herself. "And here, I was thinking we could lay in bed all day."

Chara grinned. "As much as I'd love that, I have plans."

"You? Plans?" Frisk raised an eyebrow. "Am I included in said plans?"

"Hmm.." Chara thought. "Possibly. We'll have to see."

"So, what exactly are you talking about?" Frisk said, opening her closet to pick out an outfit.

"Nothing much. Just sweet revenge." Chara said casually.

Frisk turned around, "Revenge?"

"Yes." Chara said, grinning widely, the crimson in her eyes seeming to glow. "On the comedian himself." She dug around in her dresser until she found the item she was looking for, pulling it out. Frisk stared at it, before sighing.

"Is that a bag of glitter?" She spoke quietly.

"To a normal person such as yourself, it would appear so, but OH HO! You are so wrong, Frisk! This is a weapon! And what more, a weapon you can never, no matter how hard you try, destroy or get rid of." She laughed almost maniacally. "And Sansy-Bones is going to feel it's unmerciful wrath!"

Frisk nervously smiled, and was slightly concerned, but decided that she'd let Chara do whatever. What harm could she do with glitter?

Chara picked out a steel gray sports shirt, along with small black shorts. Attracting some stares from Frisk. Chara noticed, and put her hand on her hip. "Like what you see?"

Frisk walked over, and hugged Chara closer to her, planting a kiss upon Chara's soft lips. "Oh yeah." She said. She held onto Chara for a few seconds, before finally prying herself away.

Chara smiled sweetly, and walked around their room, gathering a few more items and placing them in a green bag, before walking towards the door.

"I'll be back Frisk! Love you!" She said quickly, blowing a kiss, opening the door.

"Don't be gone too long! We are going to see Toriel and Asgore, remember?" Frisk said quickly.

"Oh, okay," Chara said walking out the door, "Be back soon!"

* * *

The familiar sounding crunch of snow could be heard under Sans' feet. A sound he hadn't heard for some time. He felt a wave of nostalgia pass through him. The brisk wind flowed over him like silk, while the trees and bushes sung their song with the wind. It didn't matter if it was just the noise of trees and shrubs and bushes rustling and not actually singing, because it was already music to his skull.

Deciding not to take a shortcut for once, he arrived at the edge of Snowdin Town, and looked around at the buildings, the large tree in the middle of town,- still lit with Christmas Lights- and the crystal like snow, reflecting the lights of the now ghost town beautifully.

He missed Snowdin, and all of the friendly monster inhabitants, but he was happy on the Surface as well, so he couldn't complain.

Trecking through the snow, he arrived at his destination: His secret lab behind his old house.

Walking in, he took in the smell of burnt hot dogs. His grin increased as he closed the door behind him.

"good to be back, old friend." He said, putting on a lab coat, after taking off his jacket.

He walked over to his desk, and pushed over some papers, grabbing a key.

He opened a drawer that contained a fresh (but magic so it never rots) banana peel, rubber gloves, whoopee cushions, tacks, and a rubber duck. He smirked as he took out the entire drawer.

Using his magic, he lifted a briefcase from across the lab, opening it, and bringing it to him. Sans proceeded to empty the contents of the drawer into the briefcase.

"hmm... somethin' is missing." He said, rubbing the bottom of his skull, pretending he had a beard. He looked up, and his grin widened. "aha. of course."

Opening a cabinet overhead, he pulled out an impressive jar of glue and a large baggie full of black feathers.

He placed the glue on the table, and threw the baggie in the case.

 _*After doing some science-y stuff...*  
_  
"heh. this'll work _nicely_." Sans said to himself, marveling at his new creation.

In his hand was a " **Sticky Bomb** ", however, this particular bomb didn't make a large devastating explosion, but rather, a concentrated blast of glue on whatever- or _whomever-_ it is thrown upon.

He placed his bombs in his pockets, before walking to the other side of his lab, towards a large mechanism.

He admired his old machine; broken, yet impressive.

At one point, Sans felt he would finish **his** work. That he could fix this machine and finally prove that **he** wasn't insane, but as time passed, Sans remembered less and less who **he** even was. On a small table, was a picture, poorly drawn and rushed by Sans, containing three figures. Sans, Papyrus, and another skeleton, in a lab coat with a crack in his skull. **Him**. He picked it up and stared for only a couple seconds, before putting it back down, glancing back at the machine.

Sans shook his skull, and turned away from the contraption. "that's not what today is about..." He started to sweat. "maybe... some other time.."

He walked to the door of the lab, taking off his lab coat, putting back on his jacket, and grabbing his sticky bombs. Using his magic, he lifted the case beside him, and opened the lab door.

Sans looked back as he walked out, glancing at the machine for only a moment, before turning away, and whispering:  
 _"don't forget..."_

* * *

Chara laughed to herself in the living room of the Dreemurr Residence. She was messing with one of Sans' spare hoodies, while Frisk was cooking with Toriel in the kitchen.

The front door loudly opened and closed again, along with the loud, booming voice of a cheery Asgore. "Tori!" He exclaimed, as he walked to the kitchen.

Toriel had recently moved back in with Asgore, living in his rather large estate in the area outside of Goldcrest, about 15 minutes out of the city. She finally agreed to another chance, and they had even discussed a re-marriage.

"Tori, my queen!" Asgore said again.

Toriel turned around with a bowl in her arms, mixing some ingredients, while Frisk was washing her hands. She smiled warmly, saying, "Yes, what is it, Asgore?"

He walked excitedly over and gave Toriel a big hug, almost smashing the bowl. "Asgore!" Toriel half laughed, half scolded, "What has gotten into you?"

He let go of Toriel, and opened a newspaper in his hand. "Look, Tori! My flower shop has been rated "Best In The State"! This is wonderful news! I will get to go to the annual flower convention next spring!" It was apparent Asgore could barely contain his excitement.

Toriel examined the article, reading it, before smiling wide herself. "Gorey, this is marvelous news! I am so happy for you!" She gave Asgore a quick kiss on his furry cheek.

Frisk joined in on the small celebration, as well, however, Chara was not as enthralled with the flower conversation. She was much too busy with her little project.  
Currently, she was carefully putting glitter glue all inside his jacket, and in the jacket pockets. It was hard work, making sure it wasn't directly visible, and not getting any on herself, as well. When she successfully outlined the jacket and the pockets, she threw in some extra glitter, actually, she threw in a _lot_ of extra glitter. It was more noticeable now, but Chara decided it was good enough and not too noticeable.

"He's too lazy to even realize anyways!" Chara assured herself, and giggled. She called Frisk over, to gaze upon her work.

"So." Frisk started. "What makes you think Sans is going to put on this specific jacket?"

"A good question, with a great answer!" Chara retorted, resulting in a raised eye-brow from Frisk. "You see, I've thrown all five of Sans' other jackets in our room closet, where he will _never_ get to them."

"What if he looks in there?"

"You have such little faith in me Frisk, I'm disappointed." Chara said with a half-pout. "I put a lock on the door, and I'm carrying the only key!" She said, pulling out a small pink key from her pocket.

Frisk rolled her eyes with a half grin on her face. "Alright then. What if he doesn't change out of the one he is _already_ wearing?"

"I'll make sure he puts this on." Chara said, he eyes seeming to shimmer, "one way, or another."

"So is this all you've got against him?" Frisk asked, a little underwhelmed with Chara's plot.

Laughing, Chara placed her hand upon Frisk's shoulder. "Oh sweet, innocent Frisk. No. I have more, but it's a _surprise_." She leaned in and gave Frisk a quick kiss, before grabbing her hand and saying, "Now let's get home and watch the magic happen."

The girls said their goodbyes to the Dreemurrs, and started their walk home, even though Toriel offered to drive them.

They got on a bus, and started their way back home.

* * *

Sans sat on the couch and decided to take a nap. After finally making it home, and setting a "surprise" for his not-so-favorite-human, Chara, he decided he deserved a good rest.

"SANS?" Papyrus said, carefully walking down the stairs, now aligned with cushions.

"yea, bro?"

"CARE TO EXPLAIN WHY THERE IS WHOOPIE CUSHIONS ALL OVER OUR STAIRS AND HALLWAY?" Papyrus said, somewhat annoyed.

"it's a surprise...for the kiddos." Sans said, raising a hand tiredly in the air, waving it in a "forget about it" kind of motion.

"HMM.. WELL AS LONG AS IT DOESN'T INTERFERE WITH MY DINNER FOR TONIGHT! I AM MAKING YOUR FAVORITE, BROTHER!"

"jumbo southern alaskan crab seasoned with spices from that small village in japan along with a warm garlicy butter sauce?"

"UM.. IF THAT IS ANOTHER TERM FOR HOMEMADE KETCHUP THEN OF COURSE!" Papyrus said gleefully, yet the sparkle in his eye socket gone.

"awesome, bro. can't wait." He said, grinning widely as a thought came to his skull. "hey, and put it on my tab, will ya?'" Sans said, chuckling.

"YOU DON'T HAVE A TAB HERE SANS. WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?"

"nothing, nothing." Sans said, wiping a tear from his eye socket. (don't ask how, nerd.)

* **knock knock knock*  
**  
Papyrus ran over to the door, loudly yelling: "WOWIE! VISITORS!"

Opening the door, he saw the two girls, and brought them both into a hug. "YOU TWO AREN'T VISITORS! YOU LIVE HERE. WELCOME BACK HOME HUMANS! WAS YOUR TRIP TO SEE ASGORE AND HIS CLONE WELL?"

Frisk laughing from Papyrus' utmost silliness, giggled while saying, "Of course, Papy, we had fun visiting!"

Chara smiled, and walked into the house, carrying Sans' jacket. She was surprised Papyrus didn't say anything. She looked around and noticed the cushions adorned all over the staircase. "Nice one, Sans, this must have taken you _all_ day," she said cockily.

"yup. master pranker right here." Sans said, not looking up, but giving Chara a thumbs up.

She rolled her eyes and headed up the stairs, not hitting the cushions, making sure Sans had no fun with his whoopie trap. She walked into Sans' room, and threw his glitter jacket on his bed, and then leaving the room.

Suddenly, Chara was unable to move, as if some presence was preventing her from going anywhere.

"Sans..." Chara muttered to herself with an angry tone.

"it's a beautiful day outside.." Uttered a deep voice from down the stairs.

"birds are singing..." the voice seemed to be getting closer.

"flowers are blooming..."

"Sans!" Chara said loudly, fear hinted in her tone.

"on days like these..." the voice was getting closer.

"Let me move!" Chara said, struggling.

"kids like you..." Sans' skull appeared from the top of the stairway, as he finished walking up, and faced Chara at the other end of the hall.

"Sans."

Sans eye sockets turned pitch black, as Chara felt a wave of dread pass through her whole body. She couldn't even move if she was able.

" **should be pranked.** "

Sans rose his right hand from his jacket pocket to reveal a small white sphere with a red button on the top.

"Sans... what is that..?" Chara asked, staring the capsule down.

"my _special attack."_ Sans said as he pressed the button, and threw it at Chara.

Chara screamed as it impacted, the bomb made a loud CLICK as it exploded and spread glue all over Chara's body. Struggling, Chara tried to move and break free.

 ***You are filled with DETERMINATION*  
**  
Chara started to walk, using all of her power, towards Sans, her eyes gleaming the bright crimson.

Sans smiled wide, and summoned a Gaster Blaster, causing Chara to falter slightly, but continue on her move towards Sans.

The Gaster Blaster fired, but rather than a beam of energy, it fired black feathers towards Chara, and they stuck to the glue.

Sans couldn't help but laugh at the feather covered human, and what more, the whoopie cushions went off as Chara stepped on them in her pursuit.

"Saaannnnnsss!" Chara yelled.

Sans continued to smile. "see kid. told you i was the best."

Chara moved closer, as Sans took leisurely steps backwards, until eventually, the human stopped moving, she fell to her knees and looked at the ground.

Sans rolled his pupils, saying, "come on, buddy, get up. i know you have more determination than that."

Chara didn't say anything.

Sans sighed, as he walked over to the slouched child. "kiddo. come on. it's just a prank."

Chara remained silent.

Sans got closer, and stood over Chara. "look... i'm sorry okay? i didn't think it would get this serious." He held out his hand.

Chara didn't say anything, but held her hand out, grabbing Sans'. However, Sans smiled wide, as he had his joy buzzer on, giving Chara a continuous, and sharp shock.

"ha ha, kid, get dun..." Sans started, before he heard Chara giggle.

Gripping his hand tighter, Chara laughed histarically as she rose from the floor, looking Sans directly in the eye socket.

"you okay bucko..?" Sans asked.

Chara laughed and pulled Sans to her giving him a big hug, rubbing glue and feathers all over his jacket, and then letting go, and pushing him away.

Sans looked at himself, and his now feather and glue encrusted jacket. "shoulda saw that coming."

Chara looked at Sans, and stuck her tongue out. "Guess we both got pranked. I'm gonna go wash up. It was fun, Sans." She smiled and walked in a hurry to her room.

"what, that's it? all that talk of revenge and a prank war, and that's it" Sans stood waiting for a response that never came. "heh. guess i really am the best." He chuckled, as he walked to his room to get a new jacket.

Upon entering his room, he took off his dirty jacket and sighed. Looking at his bed, he saw one of his spare jackets and felt a wave of relief. Most of his other jackets went missing (probably due to Chara), but she must have missed one.

Putting it on, he laughed to himself. "looks like everything worked out for me."

He walked out of his room, and shoved his hands in his pockets, and feeling a piece of paper. He took it out and unfolded it, noticing something shiny on his bones. On the paper was a note, in Chara's handwriting.

* * *

" _Good luck getting this off. Think of this as my payment for your distraction from my date with Frisk. You like being the center of attention? Well, here you go. You're jacket is full of extra reflective glitter made from the same stuff in the Waterfall area from the Underground. Now you'll shine a bright pretty pink whenever you are under light, that is, until you figure out how to remove it._

 _With deepest regards,_  
 _~Chara_

 _P.S. Don't ever mess with my Frisk time ever again."_

* * *

Sans smiled, and began to chuckle. He looked towards Chara and Frisk's room, and then to himself, and inside his jacket.  
"heh. i guess i got dunked on."

 _One week before the party..._

* * *

Hey guys! Slow update... actually... very slow. Very, uh... very slow. And I can't apologize enough. I know you love reading this, and love this story, but please understand that I have been overloaded and very busy, and NEVER have time to write anymore!  
HOWEVER.  
Don't feel bad or worry or anything! I'm not gonna stop writing! (Unless no one really cares about this anymore, seeing its been awhile...)  
It'll just probably be slow.. hopefully I can find time.  
In fact, this chapter I didn't write over one sitting!  
I've taken ANY free time I've had (Im serious, like one maybe two hours, other than that, I am sleeping or something for free time) and wrote!  
SO!  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Any suggestions on what the next one should be about? More filler? To the party?  
LOVE YOU GUYS!


	6. Chapter 5: Eve of Celebration

It was finally time.

The eve of the grand celebration of humans and monsters was upon Goldcrest.

Monsters, for five days had been decorating the streets, setting up booths, and gathering the most important items for the grand celebration.

The feelings of exhilaration, fun, and even nervousness could be felt all throughout the town and it's people, as they waited.

None, however, could be nearly as excited as Mettaton.

For days, Mettaton spent his time in the streets and on news reports hyping the celebration. People, of course, took notice.

Broadcasts of Mettaton, along with eager Human celebrities were shown across the nation and even the world telling of the "Best celebration since New Years."

On Mettaton's latest interview, he stated:

* * *

" _E_ _veryon_ _e_ is welcome. This is a celebration! This isn't just for monsters or humans, but for peace, and happiness for all!"

* * *

Audiences around the globe were all thrilled and surprised to hear such remarkable words from their favorite entertainment robot, and, from that interview on, the town of Goldcrest was filled with awaiting, excited, (and quite loud) humans and monsters.

For Frisk, Chara, and the Skele-Bros, the commotion of the town was not something they had to necessarily worry about. They all lived (somewhat) peacefully in the outskirts of Goldcrest, and weren't bothered by the sudden change. In fact, it seemed that there was nothing noise-wise to worry about at all.

Frisk and Chara had Sans take them to buy dresses for the party days before the town started to get cramped, so now, all they had to do was wait, and prepare.

Papyrus had already picked out a super cool outfit for the party, with only the coolest elements of an outfit:

An awesome hat, fit for Papyrus

Cool guy shades

A shirt that shows off his sick abs

Black pants that fit his leg muscles

And _shoes  
_  
Sans, however, decided to go with the more "laid back" look, despite Papyrus' and Frisk's suggestions of something nice to show off.

"nah. it's a party, so, therefore, a perfect excuse to be casual." Sans would always say. Which, of course, was a reasonable argument, so, neither Frisk nor Papyrus could really argue back.

The eve of something grand was upon Goldcrest, and it was only a day away.

One day before the party...

* * *

 ** _*knock knock knock*_**

 _"_ huh what? wazzat.." Sans, who was laying on the couch said, half awake and half asleep said, opening one eye socket.

"SANS," called Papyrus from the kitchen. "WE HAVE A VISITOR, LET THEM IN!"

"bro. i think i can't move. throw me a bone and help me out will ya?"

"SANS YOU LAZY BONES! I AM MAKING ONE OF MY MASTER DISHES, SO I AM TOO BUSY TO GET THE DOOR!"

 ** _*knock knock knock*_**

"SANS! THE DOOR!" Papyrus yelled in frustration.

"but pap, i would a door it if you would get it for me," Sans chuckled half heartedly, not being fully enough awake to appreciate his pun. He plopped back on the couch, closing his eye sockets.

"UGH! YOU ARE LUCKY I HAVE TO WAIT FOR THE OVEN TO HEAT." Papyrus cleaned his boney hands, and rushed his way to the door, opening it quickly.

"HELLO AND WELCOME TO..." he paused for a moment mezmerized as he gazed upon his guest.

Before him stood the tall, glimmering, sturdy metallic body of the star of the world, Mettaton himself. Adorning a large pink, poofy, and glittery scarf, despite it being spring. His body looked the same as always, being a robot, yet he still looked flawless, and a catch to the eye.

"Speachless, dear?" Mettaton said, in his deep, yet supple robotic tone. He giggled softly, "You should be. It _is m_ e after all."

"WOWIE! M-METTATON! AT MY HOME? UH, P-PLEASE, COME INSIDE!" Papyrus spat out, somewhat nervous.

He stood out of Mettaton's way and gave a short bow as the star walked through the door.

"Oh, and, if it isn't any trouble, I've brought along my band member/ sound guy, Napstablook." Mettaton said nonchalantly, examining the bottom floor of the house.

Behind Mettaton, coming through the door sheepishly, was Napstablook, a ghost Frisk and Chara had befriended while in the Ruins of the Underground.  
"...hey..." he said, so quiet one could only hear him if they were the only two in an empty room with nothing around besides megaphones.

"NOT A PROBLEM AT ALL, METTATON! PLEASE, MAKE YOURSELF COMFORTABLE, AND YOU TOO, MR. SOUND GUY!" Papyrus showed the two to the living room, and they all took a seat, Papyrus sitting next to the sleepy Sans so no one else would have to.

"SANS! GUESTS ARE HERE, AND IT WOULD BE NICE IF YOU WOULD STOP BEING SO LAZY AND TALK TO THEM! WE ARE EXCELLENT HOSTS, AFTERALL."

Sans opened his eyes sockets and looked at Mettaton and Napstablook before sighing and sitting up, slowly.

"yo. what brings you two to this neck-of-the-woods?" He said, scratching his skull.

Mettaton grinned, "Oh! Well, darling, I assume you've heard about the celebration in town in monster and human honor? _Anybody whos anybody_ has been talking about it."

"yeah. so?"

"SANS, THAT IS VERY RUDE!" Papyrus scolded.

"Its fine." Mettaton looked slightly annoyed, but composed himself. "Well, I've been told that my two favorite humans live here, and I'm just _dying_ to ask them to be my guests of honour!"

"oh, you mean the girls? one that typically wears green, with red eyes? and the other that typically wears purple with sea green eyes? i think, chara and frisk?" Sans said, his grin widening.

"Oh yes exactly!" Mettaton said, his eye sparkling.

"never heard of 'em." Sans said, laying back down.

"SANS! YOU HAVE DEFINITE-" Papyrus started to scold once again, but was interrupted by the sound of the oven alarm. "OH! THE OVEN. METTATON, MR. SOUND GUY, I'LL BE RIGHT BACK. FOR NOW, PLEASE ENJOY THE COMPANY OF MY (RATHER RUDE) BROTHER!" He ran to the kitchen.

Mettaton chuckled softly to himself watching Papyrus stumble out of his own living room as if he'd never seen it. Something about that particular skeleton made him smile.

"i don't mean to distract ya from my bro's crazy antics, but eh, those two you were talking about? i know 'em." Sans said, without opening his eyes or getting up.

"Oh! Well, that's wonderful! Do you know where they are? I haven't seen them since my time in the Underground." Mettaton was fixing his large scarf while talking.

"...those two...?" Napstablook spoke up, this time, loud enough to be audible. "...they are super nice... i met them too..."

"heh. yeah, everybody knows 'em." Sans smiled with... pride. He took a deep sigh, before getting up, and standing. "i'll go see where they are." He snapped and fell backwards, seemingly disappearing out of existence.

To a normal person/monster/fabulous entertainment bot/ghost, this would seem out of the ordinary, as was the case with both Mettaton and Napstablook, who's eyes gleamed with wonder as they saw the short skeleton disappear without warning.

To Sans, however, this was as normal as drinking ketchup on a peaceful Saturday afternoon, feeling the magic of his teleportation flow over him like silk, before he appeared in front of the backyard garden.

The girls were sitting together on a blanket in the middle of the garden, looking around at the many different flowers and shrubs. The colors of the garden were comparable to that of the clearest rainbow. A sight that even Asgore would be jealous of.

* * *

 ** _*Just minutes before*_**

* * *

Frisk gazed upon the garden she and Chara had been working on all morning. The radiant colors and the variety of flowers was almost overwhelming. Combined with the cool spring breeze, and warmth from Chara while cuddling, there could not have been anything better about this moment.

Chara was proud of her work. All morning, she and Frisk had tended to the many flowers, delicately trimming and watering them like Asgore has taught them. She would definitely have to show this to her father eventually, however, right now, all she could focus on, was the girl who was holding her waist tightly and resting their head on her shoulder: Frisk.

"You know," started Chara. "I think we've done an excellent job, it beautiful."

"I agree completely! Asgore would love this." Frisk said happily.

"Hmm.." Chara hummed to herself, questionly.

"What is It, Chara?"

"I just don't think it's as beautiful as I pictured it to be.." She stared ahead, looking dissatisfied, but a grin starting to form.

Frisk let go of Chara and looked at her, slightly offended. "What do you mean? What did we do wrong?"

"Nothing!" Chara said quickly. "I was just using your beauty as reference, but, gosh, I just don't think we've quite matched it!" She looked at Frisk, who was smiling widely.

"But I thought we were using your beauty as reference!" Frisk said, starting to giggle.

"Don't flip it back to me! You are _way_ more beautiful than me!"

Frisk blushed slightly. "I love you, Chara."

"I love you too, Frisk."

Frisk leaned in close, touching her palm to Chara's soft cheek.

Chara smiled, and ran her fingers through Frisk's hair, and pulled her in for a kiss.

As far as perfect moments go, this was one for Chara's memory. The tender feeling of Frisk's lips, the warmth of her lover, the beautiful and peaceful scenery all compiled into one amazing moment.

The girls held the kiss for some time, neither wanting to leave the embrace of the other. Finally, Frisk pulled away and smiled at Chara, giving her a quick kiss on her cheek. She leaned her head on Chara's shoulder, and closed her eyes.

The girls sat like this for some time. Chara, however, noticed a dim blue light flash from the opposite end of the garden, with a small skeleton, wearing a blue jacket suddenly appeared. She sighed.

"Hey look, it's Sans." She said, unimpressed.

Frisk opened her eyes slowly, and saw Sans walking towards them. She smiled, and called, "Hi Sans! What brings you all the way out here?"

Sans grinned wide. "yeah, i know, getting all the way to my back yard is a hard trip for an old sack of bones like me." He sat down next to Chara.

"Did you need something?" Chara asked, bitterly.

"hey, hey, don't hate on the messenger."

"Messenger? Frisk questioned. "Did Papyrus need something?"

"nah. actually, someone is here to see you two."

"Who?" Chara asked.

"an old friend. well, two actually."

"That doesn't help." Chara muttered.

"meh. wasn't supposed to, buddy. anywho, you can come see them if you'd like." Sans yawned, snapped his fingers, falling back onto the ground and seemingly disappearing once more.

Frisk stood up and held her hand out to Chara. "Let's go see!"

Chara rolled her eyes, and grabbed Frisk's hand, getting up. "He better not be tricking us."

"Do you really think Sans would get up and come here just to trick us?"

The girls giggled.

"I guess not, Frisk."

Together they walked back to the house, Chara glanced a few times back at the garden, wishing she could still sit with Frisk.

"Oh, darlings you look just a _preciou_ s as I remember!" Mettaton yelled in excitement the moment he saw the girls walk through the door.  
He got up quickly and rushed over to the two.

"M-Mettaton?" Frisk said, more shocked than confused.

"Oh my goodness Frisk, yes it _is_ me! It's been so long! I can tell you are already speechless from seeing a star such as me, back in Goldcrest!" Mettaton said, hugging Frisk tightly.

Chara watched the two, and actually found herself smiling at Mettaton's overall "Im-such-a-huge-star-everybody-loves-me" attitude. She then quickly realized that she also didn't much care for Mettaton for all the trouble he caused in the Underground.

"So, do tell, Metta." Chara started, "What brings you to our little slice of Goldcrest?" She tried to muster up her best "fancy accent" she had heard from a movie.

"Chara my dear! I haven't seen you in just as long." He sighed, looking Chara up and down. "I can see you still don't care much for your appearance, but nonetheless it is still _wonderful_ to see you and Frisk again!" He hugged Chara as well.

Chara tried to think of any way to take Mettaton's words as a compliment, but couldn't think of one, so instead, she said, "I see you still care about yourself more than anyone, but it's just _fabulous_ to see you, _darling._ "

Mettaton let go of her and stared her down.

Chara become slightly nervous, but kept a cocky smile.

For a moment, it seemed Mettaton was genuinely angry, but then, he burst out into robotic laughter.

"Still as _sass_ y as I remember!" He laughed. "Come you two, sit with me and meet my sound guy/ band member, Bloo- I mean Napstablook."

Frisk's face lit up after hearing Napstablook's name, and she, along with Chara, followed Mettaton to their own living room, and sat down.

"Hey Napsta!" Frisk said, happily as she sat down near Chara.

"...oh hey, it's you guys...i uh... missed you... and stuff... uh..." Napstablook looked nervous, if ghosts could get nervous.

Chara smiled pleasantly and waved to Napstablook, mouthing "what's up?"

"Oh, you know each other already? Well that's wonderful! Now introductions are no longer necessary!"

"...yeah... like i said... i met them before..."

"Yes, yes, of course bloo-, er, Napstablook." Mettaton interrupted. Waving his hand as a sign Napstablook could be quiet.

"Why do you keep trying to call him something else?" Chara had noticed Mettaton's slip ups, and was suspicious.

"Well, I, uh, find it unprofessional to call him by my preferred name while on business." Mettaton responded.

"This isn't business, Metta," Frisk said. "Do whatever you please!"

"EXCEPT RUN IN THE HOUSE PLEASE!" Yelled an eavesdropping Papyrus from the kitchen.

Mettaton smiled warmly. "Thank you, darling."

"You still haven't answered either of my questions." Chara said.

"Ah yes, of course. The name I prefer to call Napstablook is Blooky. He is actually my cousin, not just my sound guy/band member. I love him dearly, and he is great at music, so I let him travel and preform with me."

Mettaton looked at Napstablook with a kind look in his eyes; Napstablook looked happy to the point of tears.

"...thanks cuz..." Napstablook said quietly, before fading away.

Frisk looked concerned. "Where did he go?"

"Oh, probably out to the car. Emotional moments can be hard for him to handle. It'll be fine." Mettaton said, playing with his scarf.

Sans was on the other side of the couch, pretending to sleep wanting to listen on the conversation, but eventually became bored and drifted off to sleep.

"As for your other question, dear. I am here to tell you some exciting news!" He stood up and struck a pose, causing a gasp and an applause from a certain skeleton watching from the kitchen. Mettaton smiled wide and winked at him, causing the certain skeleton to become cherry red and turn around.

"I, Mettaton, offer you, Frisk and Chara V.I.P. passes to the grand celebration in Goldcrest! You, amoung your (up to) 5 friends will be able to have the _most fabulous_ experience! From gourmet food and drinks, to secured places on the dance floor, to a private lounge room to rest, to all exclusive passes to everything there is to offer, all of this, and more, is yours! It is the _leas_ t I can do for the two that made all of this possible! So, what do you say?"

Frisk looked at Chara with nothing but happiness and excitement in her eyes. The sea green in her eyes practically seemed to shine like Mettaton's fresh coat of gloss on his robot body.

"Chara! This would be so amazing! We can take our friends too! Please say yes!" Frisk pleaded, grabbing Chara's hands.

Chara smiled wide, to a point where so almost laughed. "How could I ever say no to you, Frisk?"

Chara and Frisk looked at Mettaton. Chara got up and, surprisingly, hugged Mettaton.

"We'll definitely take the offer. Thanks, Metta."

Frisk followed in Chara's example and hugged Mettaton, too. "You have no idea how excited I am for this!" She said.

Mettaton hugged the girls back, before releasing himself and heading towards the door.

"Well that is perfect, darlings! I couldn't be happier, but sadly, a stars work is never done! I've still got some things to attend to to make sure this is the _bes_ t celebration the Surface has ever witnessed! By the way, girls, I'll be here by six o' clock sharp tomorrow, and you better be dressed to impress!"

Chara rolled her eyes, while Frisk giggled.

Before Mettaton walked out the door, he looked to Papyrus and winked. "Hope you plan on coming too, good looking. Ta-ta!" With that, he left.

* * *

 ** _*That night, in Frisk/Chara's room*_**

* * *

12:00.

The alarm clock wasn't helping Chara get to sleep anytime soon.

She found that she was actually excited about the celebration more than originally intended, so much so, she could hardly sleep. Frisk, however, seemed to be sleeping soundly.

"Lucky you..." Chara whispered softly. She kissed Frisk's head, and leaned back, staring up at the ceiling.

"As much trouble as he caused us in the Underground," Chara thought to herself, "he's not that bad a guy... or... robot. He's pretty funny."

Chara looked down at the sleepy Frisk on her chest, snuggled up like a bug in a rug. She smiled. That familiar warm feeling arose in her heart.

LOVE.

She adored the feeling. It was better than anything in the world, other than Frisk, of course.

She whispered, "Frisk. Tomorrow, we are going to have an amazing day. I love you, so much."

With that, she closed her eyes. She felt as if though she could finally sleep now.

Not too long after, Chara drifted off, with LOVE in her heart, and a celebration on her mind.

0 days before the party...

* * *

Hey guys! It's finally here!

And uh, you may have expected the actual party chapter, but Chapter 4 was a week before the party, so I wanted one more lead up to it... I'm sorry if you are disappointed...

BUT!

I HAD SO MUCH FUN WRITING THIS!

I have found my old Determination!

Anywho. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Love you guys!


End file.
